bantu aku melupakanmu, shinichi
by anggiedogawa
Summary: FFn diambil dari beberapa lagu... isinya? itu rahasia... please RnR... kalian maunya ini FFN apa? one shoot atau multiple...


_saya muncul kembali dengan wujud yang sama..  
fanfic sebelumnya masih hiatus ya...  
soalnya bingung gimana ceritanya..  
padahal sdah dapat idenya.. eh.. langsung hilang...  
laahh,, kok malah curhat aku neehhh ...  
tanpa banyak bicara...  
saya ingin anda...  
please RnR yaaaa...  
fanfic ini terdiri atas berbagai lagu... jadi bacanya kayak terbelit"..atau mungkin sedikit gak jelas..  
mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan..._

_bantu aku melupakan mu, shinichi  
._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu terasa semakin berlalu …  
tinggalkan cerita….  
tentang kita…. _

Waktu terus berjalan, hari terus berganti, tanpa disadari perubahan telah terjadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah. Janji setia yang dulu telah terucap seakan dimakan waktu. Mimpi-mimpi yang pernah dirangkai bersama telah terabaikan terhapus oleh waktu. Memang lidah tak bertulang, gampang sekali terlupakan. Tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan begitu saja seakan semua tak lagi berarti. Cintaku terkikis waktu.

* * *

" Tunggu aku ran,,,, "  
" ya,,, aku akan menunggumu, baka tantei….." akupun tersenyum  
" ya,,, aku akan selalu menunggu mu, shinichi"

* * *

_Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu  
Kulukiskan cita bersama  
Namun s'lalu aku bertanya  
Adakah aku di mimpimu  
Di hatiku terukir namamu  
Cinta rindu beradu satu  
Namun s'lalu aku bertanya  
Adakah aku di hatimu_

Engkau kini tak seperti dulu , tak ada lagi namaku yang tertulis di hatimu. Tak lagi hadirku yang kau rindukan. Tak lagi diriku yang bertengger di pikiranmu. Aku seolah terhapus waktu, artiku telah tergantikan oleh sesosok baru. Bergeser oleh kisahmu yang baru. Dulu ku kira kau sungguh-sungguh padaku, tak mungkin kau menjauh, dengan keyakinan seutuhnya ku yakin kau akan memilihku tapi nyatanya tidak. Itu hanya inginku saja tapi bukan inginmu. Mimpiku berakhir dengan akhir yang tak pernah ku kira. Lamanya waktu bersama tak menjamin mampu menjadi kebersamaan yang abadi, benar-benar hadiah yang mengejutkan buatku.

* * *

" ran, perkenalkan ini shiho miyano. shiho, ini ran mouri, sahabat dekatku"  
DEG….. hanya sahabat ..? batinku  
"salam kenal, ran – san"  
" salam kenal juga shiho – chan, shinichi, wanita ini siapa?"  
shinichipun memerah dan dengan malu – malu " di – di – a calon istriku, ran"  
" calon istri mu..?"  
"ya "

* * *

Kita berpisah, kau memilih hidupmu bersamanya dan aku memilih hidupku dengan dia yang menggantikanmu. Sebuah kisah yang baru, berganti cerita dengan tokoh lain. Ada kau dan dia dan ada aku dan lelakiku di kisahku. Kau memilih keluar dari novel hidupku, memutuskan berpidah menggoreskan novel baru bersama pilihanmu. Kisah Kita berjalan berlainan arah. Kau ke barat dan aku ke timur. Dulu kita berjalan beriringan bersebelahan tapi kini sebaliknya, kita melangkah bertolak belakang, saling menjauh. Kita telah memilih hidup kita masing-masing bersama piihan kita.

* * *

" shinichi kudo, apakah anda bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup shiho miyano dalam suka dan duka?"  
"ya, saya bersedia"  
"shiho miyano, apakah anda bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup shinichi kudo?"  
"ya, saya bersedia"  
"baiklah, dengan ini saya sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri, silahkan mencium pasangan masing – masing "

" shinichi.." lirihku.

* * *

_Kau... harusnya memilih aku_

_Yang lebih mampu menyayangimu_

_Berada di sampingmu_

_Kau... harusnya memilih aku_

_Tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia  
Datanglah kepadaku  
_

Aku bahagia sempat mencintaimu, bangga pernah merasakan kasih sayangmu dan aku iri akhirnya dia yang memilikimu bukan aku. Seharusnya aku yang berada di sampingmu, bukan dia. Seharusnya aku yang memenangkan hatimu bukan dia. Semestinya akulah perempuan terakhir pelabuhan hatimu bukan dia. Sepatutnya aku yang siang malam menemanimu, yang selalu kau rindukan. Sepantasnya akulah yang kau pilih bukan dia. Semua itu Seharusnya aku dan bukan dia. Akulah yang semestinya kau cintai bukan dia tapi nyatanya aku memang bukan pilihan. Begitu besar cintaku kepadamu, tak terhitung pengorbananku untukmu tapi hanya kekecewaan yang ku dapatkan. Dosakah aku jika terbesit inginku menjadi orang ketiga di kehidupanmu. Masuk dan mengacak-acak hatimu agar bisa kau ku rebut kembali. Mengambilmu kembali dari genggamannya. Memaksamu melepaskan ikatan bersamanya. Dosakah aku, salahkah aku yang hingga kini belum mampu mengikhaskanmu bersamanya.

* * *

" ran, aku mau kasih kamu undangan pernikahanku dengan shiho "  
DEG…  
"b – b – aiklah.. " akupun mengambil undangan itu dan menangis dalam hati.

* * *

_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku  
Hapuskan tentang dia  
Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya  
Hilangkanlah ingatanku  
Jika itu tentang dia  
Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

Beri aku alasan apa yang membuatmu pergi dariku, kasih aku penjelasan karena hingga kini hanya alasan yang tak kudapatkan. Haruskah aku memendam rasa penasaran selamanya, menyimpan tanda tanya yang tak kunjung ku dapatkan. Kalau bisa buat aku melupakan dirimu itu, shinichi…

* * *

" shinichi, buat aku melupakan semua kenangan kita. Kamu sudah bahagia disana bersamanya. Shinichi, seandainya kamu tau, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi…."  
" kamu sudah bahagia bersamanya" lirihku yang berdiri di padang rumput yang menari menyambut kesedihan ku…

...someone like you, shinichi...

* * *

ini FFN terpendek saya...  
saya juga sedang menulis fanfic someone like you, dan short story song FFN ,,,  
gak tau ini akan oneshoot atau multipleshoot..  
yaa... ini sih tergantung para reader..  
oh ya,, saya ada pertanyaan..  
1. oneshoot atau multipleshoot  
itu saja ...

mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan...  
jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan saja.. jgn sungkan.. :D


End file.
